Frozen Faith
by HOPErunsFOREVER
Summary: Seven days after Elsa returns, and things are going wrong again. Hans is out for revenge. Kristoff leaves Anna. Elsa gets distanced from Anna. Anna finds another love. But, in the end, it is always true love that will save the day. In this thrilling sequel to Frozen, Anna must face revenge, betrayal, regret, and most of all, be tested the meaning of true love time and time again.
1. Chapter 1:Open Gates

**Chapter One: Open Gates**

"Kristoff! Over here!" Anna laughed as she called to Kristoff from the gates.

"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff cried heartily as he ran to greet Anna.

"Come on, we better eat with each other since we are getting married, after all!" Anna said as she dragged Kristoff through the gates. "I love these open gates! These seven days since Elsa's been back have been the best days of my life! It's never been better! I mean, it's just like it was before! Except, there's you." The two gazed at each other and smiled.

"Come on," Anna said, "we can't be late for lunch!"

They sped through the hallways that Anna knew by heart and burst through the doors of the dining hall.

"We're here! I got him, Elsa!" Anna said, catching her breath.

"Oh, hello, _Ice Master_," Elsa said slyly. "You two go perfectly together!"

"Oh, really? Gee, thanks!" Anna exclaimed. "Come on, let's eat!"

The three sat down at the great table that stretched across the length of the hall, and began to eat teir meal of roast chicken and mashed potatoes.

"This is great!" Kristoff exclaimed with a mouthful of potatoes. He feverishly grabbed for more, scooping up the potatoes with his hands. "So good!"

"Eww!" Elsa and Anna said, drawing back. "That's disgusting, Kristoff!" Anna shrieked.

"Um, so how are you supposed to eat this?" Kristoff said, genuinely puzzled.

"Hahaha!" Elsa and Anna laughed. "You use a _spoon_, silly!" Anna explained, waving her spoon in Kristoff's face.

"Uh, sorry! Spoons just aren't my thing!"

"Oh, please," Anna and Elsa said in unison.

* * *

The prison gates slid open.

"Hey. Hans. Get out. And don't do anything messed up again." Hans looked up. It was one of his brothers, Eric. In one week, Hans was already getting bailed out of prison! How nice!

Hans rose and stepped out of the open gates. "Sure, sure. You know I would never, ever do something like _that_ again!"

"Good. You better not be lying. Now go home." As Hans left, he decided to visit Weselton. Surely someone will also be yearning for revenge…

The Duke of Wesleton stammered. "Well, obviously I want this, Hans, and I totally agree with your plan. But I, me myself, am not going, of course. But I'll lend you some of my men. Here, the ship will drop you and your men near Arendelle, but you can't be seen. Remember, if they don't want to trade with us, then they don't want to see us. Got it? Now go, _Holt_." Hans chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2:Letting Go

**Chapter Two: Letting Go**

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Where are you going?" Anna caught up with Kristoff, who was at the edge of the city.

"I'm going home, Anna," Kristoff said.

"What? Wait what?"

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry. It's just- I don't belong here. All my life I've been mining ice. This- it just won't work. I mean, I don't even know how to eat properly!"

"What? No! I don't want you to leave me again! Please! Please! Why won't you stay? We were supposed to be married! You can stay! You can get used to living here! I know you can! Please! Just don't leave me!" Anna ran and held on to Kristoff. They embraced.

"Anna, I still love you, but I have to leave. Come on, Sven." Kristoff let go of Anna and tugged on Sven's reins. Anna, shocked, collapsed to the floor.

"No! Don't leave! Don't-" Anna began to cry. Kristoff rushed back.

"Anna! Don't cry! I love you! You can come visit me! Please!" Kristoff knelt and caressed her. He reached out to kiss her. Anna jerked away.

"Eww! Don't kiss me if you hate me! Just- just go away!"

"What- I said I love you!"

"Well I don't! Just- just leave! I hate you!"

"Anna-"

"I don't care! LEAVE!"

"Fine then. I hate you too." Kristoff and Sven turned and walked away. Sven let out a long, mournful wail. Anna watched as they disappeared from sight. She wiped away her tears and stood up. How could Kristoff do this? Weren't they supposed to be each other's true love? _Whatever_, she thought. The past is in the past. She needed to let him go. Besides, there was summer to enjoy. But she just couldn't seem to enjoy it without Kristoff.

* * *

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa called as she saw Anna approaching the gates.

"Kristoff- he's gone."

"What? B-"

"Yeah, I know. Well, we're not getting married anymore. It's over!"

"Anna, don't say things like that! I'm sure he still loves you!"

"Look, Elsa- I know you care about me, but I just really don't need Kristoff anymore. Please. Can you just leave me alone for a second?"

"Sure, Anna. I hope you feel better." Elsa departed, casting a worried glance back at Anna.

Suddenly, a small figure appeared and ran to Anna.

"Anna!" It was Olaf. "What's wrong, Anna?"

"Kristoff left me."

"What? No! What about Sven?" Anna, downcast, said, "He's gone too."

"Awwww, I'll miss that little guy. It's okay, Anna."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even want him anymore. He can go live his own life."

"Okay, whatever you say, Anna. But if Kristoff came back for you once, I'm sure he will come back again!"


	3. Chapter 3:Holt

**Chapter Three: Holt**

"Come on, guys. Be careful." Hans led his small group of ten men up the slope of the hill. He brought fifty men in total, some of which were off searching for a base of operations, and some of which were following Hans. Or Holt, you might say.

The group reached the top of the hill.

"Whoa. Arendelle…" one of the guards said. The kingdom of Arendelle was spread out before them, with the tall spires of the castle reaching up into the sky.

"Okay," Hans said. "I want you guys to dress normally, and act normally. If anyone notices you're not from around here, just say that you're traveling. Got it?"

"Got it," his men said.

"Now," Hans continued, "I need to find the blacksmith…"

* * *

"Oh dear," said Anna, "I need to fix this ring!" she held the ring that she had chucked from the highest tower in the castle on the day Kristoff left her. It was a silver ring, encrusted with peridot gems along the band. Two of the gems had broken off! The ring had been given to Anna by her parents, before they left… and died. Anna shook these thoughts from her head. Too many people had left her. She had to forget everything. She was just trying to enjoy life! That was all in the past.

Anyways, Anna grasped the ring and climbed down the stairs. The smith was probably the only one would know how to fix it.

Anna made her way to Grenshel the Smith's Shop. She knocked on the door. It opened.

Standing before her was not the smith, but a boy! He had black hair, green eyes, and soot on his face.

_HE IS SOOO CUTE!_ Anna screamed in her mind. He was probably just a little older than her. Not that much of a boy, then.

"Hi! What do you need? Come on in," he said, grasping her hand and closing the door behind them.

"Well, I was wondering if the smith could repair my ring." Anna smiled shyly.

"Uh, Master? We have a customer!" the boy said. Grenshel, a plump, middle aged man with an orange beard appeared.

"Oh, Princess Anna! A ring, I suppose?" Grenshel asked. Anna nodded, too scared to say much in front of the cute guy next to her.

"Sure, no problem," Grenshel said, "this will be a great task for Holt! Oh, sorry, the introductions! Anna, this is my new apprentice, Holt." Anna and Holt shook hands. Holt smiled. Anna blushed. "Holt, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Your majesty," Holt said, bowing. Anna giggled. She gave him the ring and Holt began to work on it. Anna sat and watched as he worked.

"You majesty, you may occupy yourself with other duties while you wait. It gets stuffy in here," Holt said.

"No, no, I'll stay," Anna replied, who had been staring dreamily. Almost an hour passed, and all Anna could do was stare.

"I'm almost finished, my Princess, sorry to keep you waiting," Holt piped up from his work.

"Oh, no, it's okay! I mean, you're gorgeous! Wait, what? What-Oh sorry, um-"

"You're beautiful, my Princess," Holt cut in. Anna almost fainted. Holt finished his work in awkward silence.

"Here, I'm done," he said, reaching out to give the ring back to Anna.

"Well, Holt," she said, "um, I actually… want you to keep it. Please. Heh heh."

"What? No, your majesty, this ring belongs to you!"

"No, no, no! It belongs to you now! Please, take it!"

"Really? Gee, thanks! May I kiss your hand?"

Holt bent to kiss her hand, for she was the Princess.

"Uh, no," Anna replied. She reached out, held Holt's face in her hands, and kissed him- on the lips.

"Oh, how profane! That's disgusting!" Grenshel exclaimed, appearing from a nearby room. Holt and Anna looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Kristoff led Sven through the snow.

"Man, it's cold! Why do I have to trudge through this snow in the middle of summer?! If only I could be back in Arendelle…" But as he thought about summer, and Arendelle, his thoughts kept straying to Anna…

He cleared his mind. Anna was gone. He was never going back. But still… Anna… Anna… Anna….

* * *

Anna ran home, giddy with excitement. An hour later, in her bedroom, she finally calmed down. She kept thinking about Holt! Was this true love? _It probably is_, she thought. But when she thought about Holt, her thoughts strayed to Hans. She had thought Hans was her true love, but he wasn't. _Well, Holt is my true love, _she thought. But when she thought about Hans, her thoughts strayed to Kristoff. Wait- wasn't he supposed to be her true love? _Nah,_ she thought. Kristoff's gone. She was never going back. But still… Kristoff… Kristoff… Kristoff….


	4. Chapter 4:I Love You

**Chapter Four: "I Love You"**

_Knock. Knock._

"Um, Holt? You in there? It's me, Anna." The door of the shop opened, and Holt appeared.

"Oh, hey Princess! I was just going out for lunch!" Holt said.

"Can-can I come with you?" Anna asked.

"Well, of course! But I'm not sure a poor, dirty boy like me is worthy to eat with you, Princess Anna."

"Please, just call me Anna! And, you are more than worthy to eat with me!" Anna said, face flushing red.

"Really? Thanks! You're so kind, Anna! Come on; let's get a meal at the stand!" Holt replied.

They walked to a food stand in the vendors of the market, and grabbed some chow.

"Uh, what's this?" Anna asked as she looked down at her bowl of carrot stew and stale bread. She had never eaten anything like it, being a princess and all.

"What do you mean? That's delicious!" Holt exclaimed, gulping down his bowl of soup. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he looked disgusted! "Uh, yeah. It's delicious!" he said, trying not to puke.

"Uh, maybe I'll pass on the soup," Anna said. "Hey! Look! Sandwiches!" she said, pointing to a nearby stand.

"Hey, that's what I was gonna say!" Holt laughed, and threw away his soup.

The two ate tasty sandwiches under a tree, on a nearby hill.

"This is so much better," Holt said.

"True that!" Anna agreed.

"So, Anna, can you tell me about what happened when Elsa froze everything?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"That's okay! Please, tell me! We could sit here all day!"

"Okay. Well, all my life, my sister, Elsa, always shut me out. I didn't know why. Until Coronation Day. There I met a man, Prince Hans. We got engaged, and we asked Elsa for her blessing. She refused, and I got mad. Eventually, I said something that struck something deep in her, and she got so mad ice lashed out from her. I realized then- she had ice powers! She ran away, and put the whole kingdom in winter! I left Hans in charge, and went to find Elsa. On the way, I met a man named- n-um- K-Kristoff. We also met Olaf, a snowman that Elsa made. When I tried to convince Elsa to come back, and bring back summer, she struck my heart with ice. She froze my heart. Kristoff brought me back to Hans. Hans betrayed me, and left me to die so he could claim the throne. It was then that Olaf told me what true love really was. He said love is putting someone else's needs before yours. I realized Kristoff was my true love, because he loved me so much he left me. So I went to find Kristoff, who was coming back for me! Then I saw Elsa, who was about to be killed by Hans! I sacrificed myself by jumping in the way, and at that point I froze. But that act of true love thawed my frozen heart- and the frozen kingdom. So after that, we lived happily, reunited. I was supposed to be married to Kristoff… But then… But- he- he left me."

Anna began to cry.

"He was my true love! And he left me! How? Why? Why!?"

Anna started to sob.

Holt held her in his arms. "Maybe he isn't your true love, then."

"Yeah. I figured that out. He isn't my true love. You are." Anna looked into Holt's eyes, and said, "I love you."

* * *

"He's Holt."

Elsa frowned.

"What? It's not like he's Hans or something! He's good! Right, Holt?" Anna said.

"Uh, yeah," Holt said.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, "May we speak with each other? Alone?"

"No! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

"Fine. I just- I just don't want you to make the wrong choice again, Anna."

"What? Holt is the right choice! He's my true love!"

"Whatever you say, Anna. Just- be careful."

Elsa left the two alone.

"Wow, she's mean," Anna said.

"Yeah! How am I a wrong choice!? I mean, I would never leave you, like that traitor Kristoff, or that evil prince Hans! I'm your true love! I love you!"

"And I love you too!"


	5. Chapter 5:Together and Apart

**Chapter Five: Together and Apart**

"Hey, Anna," Elsa said as Anna entered the room.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Anna," Elsa said, "I want to talk to you. It's been two weeks since you met Holt, and all you've been doing is going out with him. You never talk to me anymore."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, Elsa."

The two stood there in uncomfortable silence. Then Elsa said, "Anna? Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Sure!" Anna replied. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Holt.

"Anna! I've been searching all over for you! There you are! Come on, weren't we supposed to go to dinner together?" Anna suddenly perked up and squealed, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Here I come!" Anna ran over and hugged Holt.

"Anna, what about our snowman?" Elsa asked, with a hurt expression on her face. Seeming not to notice, Anna replied, "Oh, that can wait! I've got an important date! Come on, Holt!" The two dashed out of the room, laughing and giggling. Elsa sat there, listening until the sounds of their flirting faded. She couldn't believe it. She had wanted to build that snowman, with her dearest sister, who always wanted to build one. Now, Anna didn't. Why? Because she wanted to go on some stupid date with her lame boyfriend! _They could marry each other, for all I care_, Elsa thought.

* * *

Anna and Holt were taking an evening walk, on their way to dinner. They would eat at a fancy restaurant tonight.

"Oh, Holt! Thank you for bringing me here tonight!" Anna said graciously.

"No problem. Even a simple blacksmith's boy can afford it," Holt said. Suddenly, Olaf came running over, something in his hand.

"Oh, hey Anna! And who's this? Hans?" Anna laughed. "No, no! He's the opposite of Hans, you silly! I mean, how can _this_ cute little guy be anything _close _to Hans? Hehe. Anyways, this is Holt! Holt, this is Olaf."

"Oh, so this is Olaf! Hey, dude!" Holt said energetically.

"Oh, hey!" Olaf responded. "Anyways, Anna, I have a letter for you. It's from Kristoff." Olaf handed the letter to Anna. Anna opened it and read aloud: "_Dear Anna, I wanted to say sorry for what happened between us a few weeks ago. I don't hate you anymore, and you can visit me anytime you like. Remember, you're my true love. I will always love you. So, yeah. Just wanted to say hi. Love, Kristoff._ Psshh! What a load of junk! Does he actually think I'm buying that? Pathetic! H-hey, someone! Get me a paper and pen!" Holt fished a paper and pen out of his pocket and handed it to Anna. Anna wrote, _Shut up, Kristoff. Listen, you're NOT my true love, and I still hate you. I'm never, ever gonna visit you, ever! I will never love you, and don't ever say hi to me again! Because, guess what- I DON'T CARE. Hate, Anna._

* * *

"Whoa, uh, that's some harsh words there, Anna," Holt said.

"Harsh words that he deserves," Anna replied.

They ate their dinner joyfully, not thinking about Kristoff.

"Oh, I love you, Holt!" Anna laughed at one of his jokes.

"Heh heh. How 'bout some dessert?"

"Chocolate fondue!" They both said at once. They looked at each other and laughed. They grabbed some, and wolfed it down.

"That was great," Holt said, rising to his feet. As he pulled Anna up, the ring given to him as a gift slid off his finger and fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Anna said, picking it up.

"Thanks," Holt said.

"Wait, Holt. Before I give it back to you, I wanted to say something," Anna explained.

"Go ahead!" Anna fell to a knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Dude! Yes, of course! Geez, that was awesome!" Holt shouted. Everyone in the restaurant stared in awe at the princess proposing to a poor blacksmith's boy. Suddenly, everyone rose and gave a round of applause!

"Eh, congrats!"

"Man, that line, though!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Anna placed the ring on Holt's finger, and began to cry tears of happiness.

"I love you!" They hugged each other, and kissed!

* * *

"We'd like to ask for your blessing. For our marriage!" Anna and Holt asked before Elsa.

"What?" she said.

"Please, Elsa! Don't do this again!" Anna replied, starting to panic. Elsa wanted to say no. Why on Earth would she let Anna marry _this _freak? But then she remembered that she couldn't afford to lose control again. She had to say yes. Besides, what good was Anna to her if Anna didn't even love her?

"Yes," Elsa said. "Fine, the answer is yes. The ceremony will be held next week." As Elsa began to leave, she stopped right in Anna's face and whispered harshly, "I'm not doing this for you, _sister_." She spat out that last word.


	6. Chapter 6:Stolen

**Chapter Six: Stolen**

Anna woke up. She realized, all of a sudden, what day it was. WEDDING DAY!

"It's WEDDING DAY!" she screamed, charging through the halls. She donned her new dress; a bride's dress. "Dude, I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Can you quiet down?" Elsa said. Either Anna didn't hear, or she didn't care, but she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT! I AM GOING TO BE MARRIED TODAY!"

"Shut up, Anna!" Elsa shouted.

"Sorry," Anna said, calming down.

"You need to learn how to control yourself," Elsa said. "You get too caught up in love sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Anna replied. "_Too caught up in love?_ Isn't love a good thing? Besides, it's true love! _You _need to get caught up in love, Elsa! Since when did _you_ ever love anyone?" Elsa was taken aback, trying to control her anger.

"Anna," she said, "what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know how to do is how to shut people out!" Anna replied angrily. Elsa knew where this was leading. She couldn't lose control of her powers again. Instead of replying with nasty words, she turned and ran out the door. Tears formed in her eyes, and she stifled a sob.

_Wow, _Anna thought. _She's a stinker. What a way to ruin somebody's wedding._ Anna put away those thoughts and went to find Holt.

* * *

Kristoff wiped away the occasional tear that streaked down his face. Anna's letter. _That hurt._ Well, Anna hated him. Kristoff didn't hate her back, even after her letter. He loved her. But there was no going back. She would never accept him. The only thing he could do now was just to move on, and forget about the past.

"Come on, Sven," he said as they stopped their sled at his cottage, with a fresh load of ice. Kristoff got off, and opened his cottage door. He stepped inside, and immediately heard voices of people laughing and chatting in the dining area. He cautiously picked up his mining saw, and made his way slowly to the kitchen. What he saw was six people, all soldiers. Well, one of them was a prince.

Prince Hans.

The floor board under Kristoff's foot suddenly creaked. Everyone at the table fell silent and turned to see Kristoff.

"Hey! He's the one!" Prince Hans shouted. "Get him!" The soldiers all drew their swords and charged at Kristoff. Knowing that he would not be able to beat them, he turned and ran. He barged out the door and hopped on Sven.

"Sven! Go!" He yelled as the soldiers followed him out the door. Sven and Kristoff pelted across the snowy plains and dashed into the woods. Soon after Kristoff heard hoof beats crashing through the snow. The soldiers were pursuing on horses!

"Faster, Sven!" Kristoff urged as one of the soldiers gained on him, raising his sword to strike. As the soldier swung his sword, Sven leaped out of the way. The soldier, too busy trying to kill Kristoff, wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into a tree.

"Keep going, Sven!" They ran for who knows how long; Hans and his men right behind them.

* * *

Anna could not find Holt. She searched everywhere, and could not find him. _He must be planning a surprise,_ Anna thought. She went to check on all the preparations. They had decorated the ballroom and the chapel, and people were all dressed up. They whispered things like, "Who's this Holt guy?" "No idea. Never heard a Prince Holt! Wait, is he even a prince?" When Anna heard them, she just ignored them. _They'll see in time, just how cute and kind Holt is, _she thought.

* * *

Kristoff continued to ride, coming to a very familiar stone clearing.

"HELLLLPPPPP!" he yelled. He patted a boulder frantically. "HELP, GUYS!" He dismounted Sven. The soldiers had caught up and dismounted as well, slowly crossing the clearing to meet Kristoff.

"Hah, look!" Hans said, "He's talking to a rock! He's completely insane! How pathetic. Get him!" The soldiers ran at Kristoff.

Suddenly, all of the rocks in the clearing began to shake. They all popped open to reveal- trolls!

Hans' men were completely surrounded.

"AHHHHHHH! TROLLS!" one of the men screamed. The trolls approached. The soldiers slowly backed off.

"Guys! Hey! Stand and fight!" Hans cried to his men. Then he said to the nearest troll, "What? Come and get me! I ain't afraid of you! Come on! I'm ready! Bring it on!" The troll charged at him. Hans stepped forward and swung his sword with all his might.

_CLANNNGGGG!_

His sword shattered under the impact, and Hans was thrown to the floor. The troll was untouched. Hans quickly scampered back.

"You afraid of me now?" the troll said.

"Uhhhh…" Hans replied. "RUN!" Hans and his men ran for their lives, jumping on their horses and galloping away.

"Thanks, guys," Kristoff said.

"No problem," the troll that scared Hans off replied. Pabbie, the troll's leader and priest, arrived, and said, "Kristoff. You should stay here. It is not safe for you elsewhere."

"But what about my ice business?"

"That can wait. You must stay."

"Sorry, but I must go back."

"Hm. Wait- what has happened to Anna?"

"Well- we kinda broke up."

"Oh. But if you really want to go elsewhere, I have a mission for you. You see, Princess Anna is in grave danger. You see what has happened today? Hans is out for revenge. He came for you. Next could be Elsa. But most of all, I know he is going for Anna. I want you to go back to her. You must warn her. You must protect her. You must also protect your queen. Are you up for this task?"

"Uhh… Um… yes. I will go."

* * *

_Where are they?_ Anna thought. _I'm sure they will be here soon._ Everyone was in the chapel. Anna was ready. Ready to dedicate her life to her true love. The thing was, Holt WASN'T THERE! Elsa had vanished, as well. Was she ditching the wedding because she was angry at Anna? And where could Holt be? Anna sensed something wrong. Could something have happened to him? Maybe Kristoff discovered their relationship and came for revenge.

Everybody was waiting anxiously, for three hours already. Holt and Elsa were still missing. Some people grew tired of waiting and went home. Finally, at midnight, someone ran into the chapel, panting.

"Princess Anna," he said.

"Yes?"

"The queen- and Holt- they're stolen. They're gone."

"What? _What?_ No. No. NO. NOOOOOOOO!" Anna could not believe it. What happened? How could this be?

"What happened?"

"Princess, they- they were taken by soldiers. From the Southern Isles. I saw it with my own eyes."

_Southern Isles. Hans!_ She thought. _Hans is out for revenge_. _Then I must find them. I must go to the Southern Isles._

The strange thing was, the man who was speaking to her was a Southern Isles person. His accent, his sideburns… How strange…

Anna did not cry as she told everyone that the marriage was cancelled. She would find them. And she would make Hans pay.


	7. Chapter 7:It's Time

**Chapter Seven: It's Time**

Kristoff waded through the snow. It was past midnight, but Kristoff couldn't stop. He had to keep going. He had to get back to Anna. Besides, he would freeze to death if he stopped. Kristoff didn't really know why he had agreed to do this. Why was he going back? Because he loved Anna. But she hated him! How was Kristoff supposed to warn her and protect her if she wouldn't let him? He struggled with this fact, fear clouding his thoughts. But he had already agreed to do this. He would not disobey his family. There was no turning back.

All of a sudden, a few figures emerged from the snow. They encircled the helpless Kristoff.

Hans. "Pathetic. Think a few little trolls can save you? You're sad," he said. The soldiers tackled Kristoff to the floor and tied his arms together. "I'm gonna ruin your life," Hans said.

* * *

Anna had packed her gear and was walking down the street. It was a sunny morning, a day after the cancelled wedding. Anna felt so lonely. Her best friend- Holt, and her sister, Elsa, were gone. _Maybe I was a little harsh on Elsa_, Anna thought._ I wish she would come back. Hans! How could he? Well, it was expected that he would want revenge after what happened. But why hadn't he come for me? And why Holt? Hans doesn't even know who Holt is!_

Anna saw her ship at the post, waiting. They were taking her to the Southern Isles. Before she left, she decided to stop by Grenshel's Shop. Anna knocked on the door. Grenshel opened it, and said, "Oh, it's you, Anna. I've been expecting you. Come in, come in." Grenshel led her into the shop. "So, you're going to the Southern Isles?"

"Yes. I'm going to save your apprentice. And the queen."

"And what are you gonna do to the people who took them?"

"Uh… uh, well, um, I-"

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that it's not right to kill people. No matter how much you hate them."

"Yeah, I know," Anna replied.

"Anna, I think you should take this," Grenshel said, pulling out a sword from his armory and handing it to Anna. "Take it. You'll need it. Trust me."

"Wait- what? No! Didn't you just tell me that killing people is wrong?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Take it, Anna." Grenshel put the sword in her hand. "Trust me. You'll need it."

"What?"

"Sh-sh-shh. Go now, Anna. Bring back my apprentice, your love, the queen, your sister, and save Arendelle. You can do this Anna. I know you can."

"Oh, uh- thank you," Anna said.

A guard came in, saying, "Princess Anna? The ship is preparing to leave."

"Oh, okay! I'll be there soon."

Grenshel grasped Anna's shoulders tightly.

"Anna, it's time. Good luck."


	8. Chapter 8:Not Afraid

**Chapter Eight: Not Afraid**

They were walking for a long time. It was already late morning, and Kristoff, Hans, and his men were still trudging through the snow.

"There!" a weary soldier shouted, and pointed to an iron mine entrance in the side of the mountain.

"Well, it's about time," Hans said. The group entered the mine. "Finally. We're almost done here. I just want to get out of this mine quick. It's very old and unstable," Hans continued. Kristoff had kept silent most of the way, obediently following his captors. They went down winding passages and dark shafts, some of which were dimly lit by sputtering torches.

_I'm so glad I'm an ice miner,_ Kristoff thought. After a while, they approached a gate that was protected by two men. They stepped aside at Hans' approach, and the group entered. They emerged into a massive chamber, filled with mine carts, tools and supplies. Many of the Southern Isles and Wesleton soldiers milled about, bowing in Hans' presence. The most shocking thing, in fact, was-

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted. Elsa was bound to the far wall, restrained by iron shackles. She looked up and gasped. "Kristoff!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Hans said. "Here comes a second." Men carried Kristoff over and shackled him to the wall, next to Elsa.

"Hey, Kristoff," Elsa whispered.

"Hey, Elsa. Can't you freeze the shackles?"

"No, I can't. I'm not gonna use my powers to hurt anyone again."

"It doesn't hurt anyone to break some shackles, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But what are we gonna do to all these men once we break out?"

"Oh, yeah," Kristoff answered, hanging his head in despair. All of a sudden, both of them asked at once, "Is Anna okay?" Both of them could not find an answer.

* * *

Jared, the captain of a small navy ship, watched as the kingdom of Arendelle disappeared from sight.

Anna came above deck, dressed in a green top, and a blue skirt that fell just below her knees. She had let down her hair as well. Anna came up next to Jared, who was a man in his thirties.

"Greetings, Princess Anna," he said.

"Please, just Anna. So… how many sailors are sailing on this ship?"

"Oh, we've got fifteen of Arendelle's finest seamen. And they're all skilled fighters, too. They will die for their princess." Anna observed the sailors, who were working hard to keep the ship at its finest.

"Really?" Anna replied. "I don't see why they would ever need to die, let alone for someone as worthless as me."

"Everybody's going to die. They choose to die for someone worth dying for."

"Jared, you act like they _are_ going to die."

"You never know, Anna."

"What? You mean you think something bad will happen? What if- what if _I_ die?" Suddenly, Anna became extremely scared. What if she died? "I'm scared! I don't want to die!"

"Listen, Anna. Everyone is going to die, one day, one way or another. It's what you make of your life that counts. Make the most of it."

"What? But that doesn't make sense! If everyone's going to die, then what's the point of making the most of your life? It's all going to go to waste! I mean, you're just going to die in the end, right?"

"Anna, let me explain it to you this way. You see the pigs? They are all going to die. They were born, fed, and raised to die. To be eaten. Now, they are fed a lot to be fattened up, and be eaten. They have two choices- they can eat the abundant food, or don't eat it. If they eat it, then they are fattened, and when they die, they can feed a family filled with hungry children. But if they refuse to eat the food that will lead to their deaths, they are still going to die. They will die a painful death, starved and skinny. What good does that bring? But at least they won't be eaten, they might think. So what? If they ate the food, they could have died to save a hungry child's life. If they didn't, then they would have just died for nothing! So what I wanted to say is, eat the food, Anna. Make your life on this earth meaningful. Help and care for others. You may have to die one day, but you don't have to die for nothing. Show true love to others. That's all I have to say."

Anna couldn't stop thinking about that last line. _Show true love to others_. She remembered when she was dying, after Hans betrayed her. She remembered what Olaf had said. "Love is- when you put someone else's needs before yours. Like, when Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Anna had said, "Kristoff- loves me?"

Suddenly, Anna snapped out of her memory and began to cry. She reached out and put a hand on the leaving Jared's shoulder. Jared turned and was surprised to see the tears on Anna's face.

"Jared," she said, "I'm not afraid."


	9. Chapter 9:Desperation

**Chapter Nine: Desperation**

After a week, they had spotted the Southern Isles.

"Well, we're here," Jared said. Anna put on a light brown hooded cloak and grabbed her one-strapped messenger bag. The ship quickly approached the main island, heading for the port. When they got there, two guards approached. One called out to the ship, "What is your business here?"

"We have come with travelers. We come in peace," Jared called back.

"Where do you come from?"

"We come from the kingdom of Arendelle, in peace."

"Very well," the guard said. He turned and whispered something to the second guard, who nodded and quickly departed. "You are free to dock your ship, sir!" The ship lowered its anchor and laid down its ramp.

Anna began to descend. When she realized that a few sailors, including Jonas, were following her, she said, "No! Stay back! I will go alone!" Jonas replied, "It's dangerous, Anna! We must protect you!"

"Please. This is _my_ fight. _I'm _going to finish it."

"Well, be careful, Anna," Jonas answered. Anna smiled weakly. "I will," she said and left.

* * *

Anna strolled down the street. It was almost noon, and there was no sign of Elsa or Holt, anywhere. How long would it take her to search? It could take weeks. Months. Years. But all Anna knew was that she would never, ever stop until she found them.

As she wandered the streets, she took in the smell of the sea. It was actually quite nice here. Friendly people sold their goods on the pier, and the smell of fresh chowder filled the air. Anna's stomach growled, and she realized how desperately she was craving something other than hard meat. She found the source of the smell and bought two bowls of clam chowder, which she chugged down hungrily.

A girl came up to her and said, "Whoa, you look hungry!"

"Yes, I am. Do you know someone named Holt? He's like this very cute guy."

"Sorry, I don't. But I do know someone else who's very cute. Prince Hans!" the girl answered. Anna did not like where this was heading. She said, "Thank you," and left.

* * *

Jared and his first mate, Charles, stood on the deck.

"What's he doing here?" Charles asked. The Duke of Wesleton, with twenty armed guards, was standing at the port, very close to the ship.

"No idea," Jared replied. "I get the feeling they're up to no good. Stay sharp. Warn the others."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

It was afternoon. It would get dark soon. _I'm obviously not going to find them today. I better get back before dark, _Anna thought. Anna searched for a little while more, then decided to head back to the ship. The sun was setting on the horizon of the vast, blue sea, casting a brilliant orange glow over the kingdom. _It would be nice to live here,_ Anna thought.

* * *

The Duke and his guards had been standing outside the ship the whole day. What were they waiting for?

Anna approached the ship. Suddenly, the Duke shouted, "There! She's over there! You five, go get her! The rest of you, come with me!" Anna began to run.

"Uh oh," Charles said. "The Princess! They've got the Princess!" The crew of the ship all ran above deck, swords drawn. The Duke and his remaining men quickly laid a wooden ramp onto the ship.

"Well, this is it, guys," Jared said.

"Yeah, it is," Charles replied. "It's been an honor."

"It's been an honor as well," Jared finished. The Duke's soldiers had charged up the ramp. The seamen of Arendelle did likewise, charging forward.

The two forces met, and the resounding clash of swords pierced through the calm seaside air. Everyone was instantly pulled into a struggle for survival; a struggle for life and death. Jared fought, slashing at the enemy. He saw his brothers fall beside him, and fought all the fiercer.

"No! Charles!" Jared yelled as he saw the Duke of Wesleton strike Charles down. Jared was filled with intense rage, and he went for the Duke. But the Duke was well protected behind his men. So Jared had to go through them.

* * *

Jared rose from the floor, clutching the cut on his leg. He looked around. The deck was strewn with bodies. All of his crewmates were dead. Yet, all of his enemies were dead. Except one.

The Duke arose, limping. Jared saw him, and with a great yell of anger, kicked the Duke to the floor. Jared raised his sword. _This man has stolen Anna. This man killed my brothers. This man has to die._

"Go ahead, do it! You got me," the Duke laughed. "Do it! Kill me!"

Jared tried to, but couldn't. He dropped his sword and tied the Duke up with a rope. Jared saw that more soldiers were approaching. He had to leave. He had to get word back to Arendelle, about Anna. He set sail, narrowly escaping the enemy soldiers.

"Why aren't you killing me?" the Duke asked, struggling under his restraints. Jared replied, "Everyone is going to die, one day, one way or another. But you won't die today."


	10. Chapter 10:In the Lonely Hour

**Chapter Ten: In the Lonely Hour**

They had taken her within a matter of minutes. Now Anna was blindfolded, and her arms were tied with rope. She was shoved onto a ship, and they had set sail. Anna didn't know how long she had been on that ship, being blindfolded and all, but she could assume. She had been fed crackers and water every day. After what seemed like a week, the ship stopped.

"Let's get the princess," one of the soldiers said. Two men grabbed her and carried her off the ship. She was put into a- carriage? Yes, it was a carriage.

"Come on, let's move. We can't keep the boss waiting," someone said. _The boss? Who could that be? _Anna thought.

* * *

Jared made it. He was back in Arendelle. Crowds of people came to see him.

"Where's the Princess?" they asked. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well," Jared answered, "Anna- is gone." Everyone gasped.

"Gone? The Princess is _gone_?"

"Calm down, everyone! Anna- she was taken. By the people of the Southern Isles. And Wesletown. They attacked us… they killed everyone else. Except me. I have a prisoner," Jared said breathlessly. He grabbed the Duke and brought him in front of the crowd.

"The Duke of Wesletown." Everyone went mad, incessantly blabbering to each other.

"We'll see what he has to say about this," Jared finished.

* * *

They had been going uphill for a while now. It had gotten very cold as well. Anna shivered as a gust of wind blew. _Where are they taking me?_ She wondered. Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey! I need to use the restroom!" Anna shouted.

"Dude. The Princess needs to go. Stop the carriage," a soldier said. The carriage stopped, and the door opened. A man pulled Anna out. Anna put her feet- on the snow! It was snowing very hard. The man led her into the woods, and turned his back.

"Hurry," he said.

"Dude, can you untie me? And get this blindfold off? Please?" Anna said.

"Oh fine, whatever," the soldier replied. He untied Anna's blindfold and ropes so she could do business. "There," he said. "Now just hurry."

Anna realized where she was now. The mountains of Arendelle! What were they doing back here? Anyways, she punched the guy in the face. He toppled over into the snow. Anna ran.

"Help! Help! The Princess is escaping!" The man called. The rest of the soldiers came running to help. Anna kept running. She crashed through the snowy woods, not looking back. A snowstorm had brewed, and soon sight was greatly obscured. Anna had cleared the woods, and was stumbling on a snowy slope. She seemed to have lost the soldiers as they were nowhere to be seen. But there wasn't much to see, as the snowstorm clouded everywhere.

Anna paused to catch her breath. _Now what?_ She thought. Then she realized how cold it was. She was shivering and her face was turning purple. _So cold… I need to find a place to stay. But where? So cold… So cold…_ Anna didn't know where to go. She had run out of options. _Maybe I shouldn't have escaped. Then I wouldn't have to die like this,_ she thought, beginning to give up.

_It's over. Sorry I couldn't save you guys, Holt and Elsa. I love you guys. Man, I really should've spent more time with Elsa. Now she's never going to know how much I really love her. I'm sorry, Elsa._

Anna felt so lonely and forgotten, freezing to death. It seemed there was no one else left in this world that cared for her.

"Why does everyone I care about have to leave me? Why? WHY!?" Anna shouted, beginning to sob. "Please! Is there one person who still cares about me? Is there one person who still loves me?" Then a thought hit her. Kristoff. _Didn't Kristoff say that he still… loved me?_

"Ah, shut up, Anna!" she said to herself. "Why are you still thinking about that guy? He's already gone! Forget it!" Anna sobbed continuously. She didn't even know what to feel anymore. She was just so… lonely. Then, when she was just about to give up life and fall asleep in the snow, she spotted something. An entrance in the side of the mountain! Deciding she had nothing else to lose, she trudged her way there.


	11. Chapter 11:Descent

**Chapter Eleven: Descent**

Anna realized what the entrance was when she got there. It was a mine. The entrance was framed by wooden beams, and looked really old. Anna quickly went inside to take shelter from the cold. The air inside smelled musty. Anna peered deep into the tunnel. It was lit with torches along the sides! Someone was here.

_Uh oh. Should I be here?_ Anna thought. _I have no choice. I'll just stay near the entrance._ But she couldn't help wondering where the tunnel led and who was here…

* * *

Anna was deep inside the mine before she knew it. After a couple minutes, she had come to a long, unstable bridge that stretched across a dark, deep, deep chasm with no end in sight.

"Woah, uh, wouldn't want to fall down there!" she said to herself. The bridge creaked as she crossed it. The dark abyss under her would have swallowed anything! Finally, after a few painstaking minutes, Anna crossed to the other side. The tunnel continued on, then started to spiral in a descent.

_Maybe I shouldn't be going this far…_ But Anna just kept going. It seemed like… she _had _to keep going.

* * *

After thirty minutes of twisting turns and tunnels, Anna heard voices. She peered around a bend in the path and saw a large door. The door was guarded by- two soldiers! Anna gasped.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" one soldier asked. _Uh, time to run!_ Anna thought, but she was too late. The soldiers came chasing after her and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey! Isn't this… It's Princess Anna!" one said.

"Come on!" said the other. They dragged her to the door and opened it.

_Oh, no, _Anna thought. The doors led to a large chamber, filled with supplies and men. But most importantly, Anna saw- Kristoff and Elsa! Shackled to the wall!

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. The soldiers threw her onto the dirt floor. "No! Elsa!"

Then, Anna heard the voice she had wished she would never have to hear again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brave little Princess Anna," Hans said.


	12. Chapter 12:True Love

**Chapter Twelve: True Love**

"I've been expecting you," Hans said. "I mean, little Anna would do anything to save her friends. That's why you're here, right? And that's why you're going to die."

Hans drew his sword.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" Anna screamed. She tried to rise to her feet and run to Elsa, but Hans kicked her down. Elsa gasped.

"Anna!" Anna clutched her side, where Hans had kicked her.

"Pathetic," Hans said. Then, Anna saw something on Hans's finger. The ring.

"Where did you take Holt!?" Anna shrieked. "I know you took him! Tell me! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Anna cried in despair. How had Hans gotten that ring? She had given it to Holt! That meant… Holt was dead. Hans killed him.

"YOU KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Shut up!" Hans slapped Anna in the face. "I did not kill your little Holt!"

"Then how did you get his ring!?"

"You gave it to me."

"Wha-w-wait what? What- what do you mean?" Anna said disbelievingly.

"I am Holt, Anna."

Anna could not believe it.

"No," she said. "You aren't."

"Oh yes I am. How pathetic you are. You fell for a little wig and my shaved sideburns? HA!" Anna cried. _How stupid! How could I fall for that? _But now, it didn't matter. She was going to die now. She was going to die, because of her own doing! _How could I fall for that? WHY!? Come on, Anna. Now, I am going to die. Remember what Jared said about this. But wait! What did I do for others? What did I make of my life? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!_ Anna knew the end had come.

Hans kicked her again. And again. And again.

"Please! Just stop!" Anna screamed, tears streaming down her face. She whimpered in pain.

"Fine. Since I'm so nice, I'll give you a gift. I'll let you live a little longer, because you will watch your friends die! HAHAHA!" Has shouted, sauntering over to Kristoff and Elsa. "Hmm… which one will go first? Let's see… this one!" Hans continued, pointing to Elsa. He stood over her, and prepared to execute her.

"NO! ELSA! PLEASE! STOP! ELSSSAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hans stopped at the bloodcurdling scream of Anna. He lowered his sword.

"Fine," he said. "Since I am so kind, I will be very merciful. I will let you live, and you may pick one of these two to go with you. The other will die. Make your choice." Anna caught her breath. Which to choose? Kristoff or Elsa?

_Why did I even have to get into this in the first place?_ Anna thought, wiping her tears._ Well, let's see. Elsa is my sister, and even though we've been angry at each other recently, it's nothing that can't be fixed. I mean, she's my sister! She loves me! Now, Kristoff. First of all, Kristoff left me for no good reason. Second, he hates me. Third, he sent a letter saying that he loves me! What a liar! Why on earth would I want to save someone who hates me? Why would I want to show love to my enemy? So, I have decided._

"Elsa," Anna said.

"Okay! Bring her here," Hans said. Kristoff looked at Anna with a hurt look on his face. Anna couldn't meet his eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa said, embracing Anna.

"Elsa! Come on! Let's get out of here!" The two sisters made their way out of the chamber.

* * *

"Sir?" a soldier asked. "I thought your goal was to kill Anna and get your revenge. Why did you just let her go?"

"Hah! Don't you see? I did that to make her feel even worse! She's gonna feel all regretful because she just caused Kristoff's death. Then, after I'm done with this guy, we'll just go after Anna and Elsa. And kill them. See? Like, right after she thinks she's going to be spared, we go after her and crush her hope. And she'll die knowing how stupid she was. Cool, huh?"

"Amazing, Prince Hans!" Hans picked up his sword, ready to end Kristoff's life. But suddenly, the ground started shaking. A few rocks fell from the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Hans asked, panicking.

"The mine's caving in! It's been very unstable. We have to get out of here!" a soldier replied.

"Leave, men! Save yourselves!"

"But, what about you, Hans?"

"Leave me! I need to finish this. Besides, we've still got a while before it completely caves in. Go!"

* * *

"We're almost there," Anna said.

"Thanks for saving me, Anna," Elsa replied.

"No problem. I just can't believe Holt was Hans!"

"I knew there was something fishy about him from the start. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I should've listened to you."

"It's okay. I forgive you." All of a sudden, the ground shook.

"Uh, I think this mine's caving in," Anna said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Elsa replied. The two ran, and quickly made it out of the mine. They collapsed on the snow.

"Whew. That was tiring," Elsa said.

"Yeah," Anna answered. She realized she had left Grenshel's sword, which he had given to her, at the entrance of the mine. She picked it up.

"Elsa," she said, "When you go back to Arendelle, I want you to rule it well. Make the people happy. Open up the gates. You have a great life ahead of you, Elsa. Better than mine."

"Don't say that, Anna! What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you, Elsa. You're the best sister I could ever have." They embraced. Anna shed one last tear.

"Goodbye, Elsa."

"What? Anna! NO! ANNA!"

But Anna was already gone, deep inside the dying mine.


	13. Chapter 13:Frozen

**Chapter Thirteen: Frozen**

Kristoff jerked in pain as another blow came from Hans. Kristoff groaned, bruised and battered on the floor, which was shaking.

"You failed, Kristoff," Hans said. "You are hopeless. You don't belong anywhere. I mean, even your _true love_ rejected you! Ha! So stupid. You just left her, then you wanted her back! I mean, that letter you sent! That was so pathetic!"

"Hey! How'd you see that letter, you thief!" Kristoff retorted angrily.

"She let me read it! I was there when she received it! You really are hopeless. I mean, she fell in love with me! _Me! _The very person who tried to kill her! She would choose _me _over _you_? I guess you really are worth nothing." _Nothing._ Kristoff shed his tears, hurt by the cruel words of Prince Hans._ I guess I really am hopeless. I really am nothing, _he thought.

Large rocks fell under the caving of the mine, and cracks formed over the floor. Time was running out.

"Kristoff, the hopeless loner, who got rejected by his true love! Now, Kristoff. Any last words?"

Kristoff replied weakly, "Anna. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry. I'M SORRY!" Kristoff's cry of anguish resonated above the crashing of the rocks.

"Ha. Still love someone who hates you? Still saying sorry to someone who doesn't forgive you? You're pathetic. Hopeless. Now, Kristoff, you will die." Kristoff closed his eyes. This was it. This was the moment.

Hans raised his blade.

The swipe of the sword.

The sound of metal slicing flesh.

* * *

"No. _You _will die." Hans groaned and fell to the floor. Kristoff opened his eyes.

It was Anna.

"Kristoff!" she said. "I love you!" Anna knelt down and hugged Kristoff. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I'm so sorry!" Anna began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I love you!"

"Anna- I'm sorry. I'm more sorry than ever. I was the one who started this. I was the one who left you at first. I'm sorry, Anna. I love you."

"Do you forgive me?" they both said in unison.

"Heh, heh," Anna chuckled, "of course."

"Anna, I will always forgive you. For anything."

"Really? Gee, thanks." They smiled at each other. And kissed. Suddenly, the shaking of the mine intensified. Boulders fell this way and that.

"Come on, Kristoff. It's time to leave."

"Yeah. Lets' get out of here." The two quickly made their way to the doors of the massive chamber.

"HELP! PLEASEEE!" came an anguished cry from behind them. It was Hans, and rocks were pinning down his already wounded body.

"Shoot!" Kristoff said. "He's still alive? Come on, lets' leave!"

"No." Anna ran back to Hans.

"Stop! Anna! Come back!" But he couldn't stop her. Anna lifted the rocks that trapped Hans and helped him up. She guided him back to Kristoff.

"What are you doing?!" Kristoff asked, shocked.

"Kristoff, true love also means loving your enemies," Anna replied.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Well, hurry then," Kristoff finished.

"Can you walk?" Anna asked Hans.

"Yeah, I think I can. But can I borrow your sword as a cane? Thanks!"

"Sure!" The three quickly hurried through the mine. All around them, tunnels were collapsing.

"HURRY!" Kristoff said as the tunnel they were in began to collapse right behind their heels. They dashed to – the rope bridge. It was very unstable, shaking horrifically.

"It's too dangerous. We need to go one at a time," Hans said. "I'll go first." He slowly crossed the bridge. "Come on, Anna!" When Ann stumbled halfway across, Hans took the sword Anna gave him and sliced the supports at the end of the bridge.

"NOOO!" Kristoff yelled, as one end of the bridge fell. Anna held on, as the cut side swung and crashed into the side of the chasm where Kristoff still stood.

"Climb up, Anna!" Kristoff shouted. Hans laughed and ran away. Anna climbed up the broken bridge, straining the last two supports. "Hurry! Faster, Anna!" The tunnel was collapsing behind Kristoff. "Here! Grab my hand!" he said as Anna neared the top. He pulled her up.

"Thanks," Anna said. "But how are we going to get across now?"

"We can't," replied Kristoff as he took a seat. "It's over." The tunnel behind them was collapsing rapidly, and within seconds, they would be crushed. Then- a figure appeared at the other side. Elsa!

"Come on, guys! Hurry!" she yelled as she formed a bridge of ice across the chasm.

"Elsa! Come on, Kristoff!" Anna yelped. The two slid over the slick bridge and made it to the other side.

"Thanks!" The three sprinted the remaining distance, and leapt onto the cold, refreshing snow, just as the entrance of the mine collapsed behind them.

"Whew. That was close," Elsa said.

"Wow, thank you! Elsa, you- you came back for me!" Anna remarked.

"Do you think I would ever leave you, sis? Not a chance." They embraced.

"And thank you, Anna, for coming back for me," Kristoff interjected.

"Heh. No problem!" The strange thing was, the rumbling did not stop.

"Uh… why is the mountain still rumbling?" Kristoff wondered aloud.

"Avalanche!" Elsa shouted. Large chunks of ice from the mountain began to tumble towards them, in a huge cloud of snow and frost.

"Uhhh… I think we should… RUNNNNN!" Anna screamed. The three turned on their heels and ran for their lives.

"Keep running!"

"Uh, I don't think we're gonna make it!" Elsa said.

"Don't give up, sis!" Anna shouted. "I've been so close to death so many times, but in the end I always turn out fine. We're gonna make it!" All of a sudden, a reindeer neighed, galloping towards them.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted.

"See what I mean?!" Anna said as the three leapt on.

"Come on, Sven! Let's ride!" Sven dashed through the snow, down the slope of a mountain, outrunning an avalanche.

"Ha ha!" Kristoff laughed, as they pelted downhill. They kept riding, until the avalanche settled down. Sven stopped, exhausted.

"Wow. We did it, bro," Elsa said.

"Yeah. We did," Kristoff replied. "Hey- where's Anna!?"

Anna was gone.

"NO! Anna, where are you?!" Elsa screamed. "NO!"

Then, footsteps were heard. "Anna? Is that you?" In fact, it was more than one person.

"Hey! There! It's the Queen! Well, we can't find Anna, but we'll get her sister!" It was the soldiers who Anna had escaped from! "Surrender, or die!" their leader said.

"Elsa," Kristoff whispered, "use your powers!"

"No! I can't lose control again. I won't harm anyone with them again."

"Than what are we going to do?" Kristoff replied. Sven snorted.

* * *

Anna had risen after the avalanche, buried in the snow. She had fallen off during the ride. She was all alone now, freezing to death once more. _So cold,_ she thought. _Calm down, Anna. Remember what you said. You're gonna turn out fine. See? Look!_

A figure approached through the snow.

"Kristoff? Is that you?" Anna asked weakly.

It wasn't.

It was Hans.

"Hello, Anna," Hans said. He walked with a slight limp, and wielded Grenshel's sword. Anna's sword. "First of all, I'd like to say, thank you, Anna. For not cutting too deep, and coming back for me. Second of all, I hate you. And I'm going to kill you." Hans charged at Anna, roaring a battle cry, and swinging his sword. Anna ducked, then leapt out of the way. Hans swung once more, and Anna sidestepped it. He kept attacking, and Anna kept dodging.

"Just- die!" Hans yelled. He grazed Anna's cheek, and she felt fresh blood spilling from the wound.

"Ahhhgh!" she yelled from the pain.

"Rarghh!" Hans roared, slicing a gash on Anna's arm

"Ughh!" she moaned, trying to dodge the next blow.

"You- will- not- escape- me- this time!" Hans shrieked, fury emanating from his soul. He swiped his blade across Anna's legs, cutting deep wounds. "AHHHHHH!" Anna screamed, falling to the ground. The pain… it was unbearable. Anna cried aloud as blood spilled everywhere, soaking the snow red. It was over now. She knew it. No one would save her now.

"Please! I- I don't want to kill you!" Anna said.

"HAHAHAHAH! What do you mean? That doesn't make sense! How can you kill me anyways? Now, I will make you suffer. I will make you feel pain." Hans turned his sword, and grasped it by the blade. It cut his hand, but he didn't care. He swung the sword's heavy hilt into the side of Anna's head.

"AGHHHHH!" she screamed as she was dashed into the snow by the force of the impact. Her ear rang, and blood ran down her face.

"Ha, ha, ha," Hans chuckled. He thrust the sword into the snow, hilt first. The blade stood out dangerously, out of the snow. "I'll kill you with my bare fists," Hans said.

* * *

The soldiers advanced.

"Elsa? Should we run now?" Kristoff asked.

"No. I'm sick of running. I will stand. If Anna's gone, then I'll go too," Elsa replied. Just then, more figures charged out from the snow. The trolls!

"Come on, guys!" It was Pabbie. "RARGGHH!" The trolls attacked.

"AHHHHHHH!" The soldiers screamed, running for their lives. The trolls pursued them. Except Pabbie.

"Kristoff!"

"Pabbie!" They embraced. "We knew something wrong was bound to happen. We searched all over for you!" Pabbie said. "Wait- where is Anna?"

"Well- I- we lost her. Somewhere back up there," Kristoff replied.

"Then let's find her. My trolls have got the soldiers handled."

* * *

Hans approached. Anna was ready.

"DIEEE!" Hans screamed and threw a punch at Anna. She rolled out of the way, and stood up. The pain on her legs was unbearable, but still she stood. Hans launched another attack. Anna dodged it, sending a jolt of pain through her body as she moved her injured legs.

"Think you can escape me!?" Hans screamed. "Well, YOU CAN'T!" Hans grabbed Anna by the shoulders and pushed her backwards, towards the sword, which had its blade sticking up. "YOU- WILL- DIE!" Hans yelled as he pushed Anna at the sword. She felt herself falling backwards, then-

"NO!" she said, using all of her might to push back and turn Hans to the blade instead. Hans did not expect Anna to move, and could not stop his momentum. He fell forward, and fell through the blade of Grenshel's sword.

Anna stood there, frozen.


	14. Chapter 14:Faith

**Chapter Fourteen: Faith**

"I-I-I killed someone," she whispered to herself. Anna crawled over to Hans, through the blood soaked snow.

"Hans?" she said. She looked at his cold, lifeless body. The blade of the sword stuck out his chest, and his face displayed a surprised expression.

"No. I killed someone," she said again. Anna closed Hans' eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you!" Anna broke down into sobs. I'm sorry! But why, Hans!? Why did you have to do this?! Why- why did you have to be so- so evil!? And now- now you're dead. I killed you. Sorry." Anna cried over Hans' lifeless corpse, while she was bleeding to death herself.

_Why? Why did it have to end this way? I never asked for this! Why!? I guess- I guess it's only right that I die in return. Sometimes, I wish that this all would end. Everything. This life- it's been too hard on me. I was rejected too many times. I've had too many conflicts of love. I mean- it would be nice if- everything could just stop. End. Then everything would be all right, wouldn't it? There would be nothing left to worry about. Nothing left to cry about. I would be- free._ Anna continued to cry.

"Why, Grenshel? You told me that I would need that sword! But I DON'T!"

"Yes, you do." It was Kristoff. "You saved us, Anna. You needed that sword more than ever."

"Kristoff! But- I killed him!"

"Sometimes, you just gotta do what you just gotta do."

"Yeah. You're right," replied Anna, remembering the words of Jared.

"Anna, you're hurt!" shouted Kristoff. He ran over to Anna, and grabbed her hand.

"No, it's okay. I- I-"

"It's not okay! Elsa! Pabbie! Here! Quick!"

"Ugh. Th- thank you, bro. But- I don't think th- that's necessary. Goodbye, Kristoff." Anna's hand slipped from Kristoff's.

"Wha- Anna! Anna! NO! ANNA!" Anna's vision faded to black.

* * *

She opened her eyes. She saw a brilliant, white light.

"Anna!" someone said, far away.

"Anna!" it continued, repeating her name. The voice came closer and closer. The white light faded and was replaced by a blue morning sky. The voice was right above her.

"Anna! Wake up!"

"Uh- Elsa?" Anna said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yay! She's alive! Thanks, Pabbie!"

"No problem." Anna was pulled to a sitting position. Her vision cleared. Kristoff, Elsa, and Pabbie stood around her.

"You okay, sis?" Elsa asked.

"Y-yeah." Anna looked down at herself. Her wounds- were gone! "Oh, Pabbie! Thank you!" Anna embraced the troll.

"Heh, heh," he chuckled, patting her back. He had healed her. Anna looked back to where Hans was supposed to be. He was gone.

"Wh-where'd Hans go? What did you do to him?"

"It's best if- if you don't know," Kristoff replied. "Here, Anna," he said, giving her sword back. "Take it. You'll need it."

"Right," Anna answered, taking the blade. There was no use worrying about Hans anymore. She had just survived an encounter with death. She had a life. Who could ask for anything more?

* * *

"So, _Duke_, you were part of the plan, too?" Anna asked, standing in front of the Duke's prison cage.

"Yes, yes. Fine! I'll tell you everything! Just don't kill me! Okay, here! Hans was supposed to be disguised as someone named Holt, and he was supposed to make you fall in love with him. Then he would take everyone away from you. Your true love. Your sister. He wanted his revenge. After he distanced you from them, he was gonna kill them. He captured them and knew you were gonna go to the Southern Isles to search for them, where I would be waiting. He hid some spies in the kingdom, and they performed some tasks such as informing you that your loved ones were gone."

_So that's why that man who came to me during the wedding had a Southern Isles accent, and sideburns!_

"After we caused you the most pain, there would be nothing left to do except kill you. See?"

"Woah, that's mean! Come on, guys. Let's go celebrate!" Anna cried jubilantly, leading Elsa and Kristoff out the prison and into the courtyard, where a festival was being held.

When the crowd saw her, they immediately burst into cheers.

"Queen Elsa! You're alive!"

"We love you, Elsa!"

"No, no," Elsa announced. "Anna is the one to celebrate. She risked her life countless times on a journey to save her own sister. She's the real hero." The crowd cheered, and a group of kids swarmed Anna, saying, "Cool! Tell us about it! Tell us about it!" Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and smiled.

Jared came by.

"Anna," he said, "it's good to see you well."

"You too, Jared. Your words- when we were on the ship- they helped a lot. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Princess. The crew- they didn't make it, though."

"What? No!"

"Don't do that, Anna. It's okay. They died for you. They love their Princess. Remember what I said, Anna."

"I will. Thank you." Jared departed. Kristoff arrived.

"Hey, Anna."

"Hey, Kristoff."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, hold on-"

"Anna! Elsa! Kristoff!" It was Olaf.

"Hey, Olaf!" Sven followed right behind. Olaf exclaimed, "Yay! Anna and Kristoff are back together again! I knew that would happen! I told you!" Anna and Kristoff chuckled at each other.

"Can we talk now?" Kristoff asked.

"Okay. Come on." The two walked down the empty streets, in silence for a while. When they passed by Grenshel's shop, Anna realized the building was lit. "Hold on, Kristoff. Stay here." Anna knocked on the door. Grenshel opened it. Anna fell into his arms.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hi, Grenshel! Why aren't you at the festival?"

"Ah, I'm too old for that stuff. Where's Holt?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. He- he wasn't who he was supposed to be. He's g-gone now."

"Oh."

"Sorry about your apprentice. But I'd like to thank you for your gift. I really did need that sword."

"Heh. I'm happy to help."

* * *

King Rennar of the Southern Isles watched as his throne room doors opened wide. His men entered, carrying- a coffin. One stepped forward, bowed, and addressed the king.

"King Rennar, we have come with bad news." The men set the coffin down in front of Rennar. "Your son, Prince Hans- is dead." They pulled the coffin lid off. Rennar, surrounded by his twelve remaining sons, gasped.

"My- my son," Rennar whispered, reaching out to stroke Hans' life less face. "My boy. My baby boy. Who did this!? WHO DID THIS!?" he roared, rising to his feet.

"T-the Arendelleans, sir!"

"NO! Fetch me my armor!"

"But-"

"Get my armor! The pathetic kingdom of Arendelle will know my true power! Prepare the ships. Rouse the men. For a crime such as this, no punishment is too great. This is war."

* * *

"I mean, thank you Anna. You came back for me. I'm so grateful. I thought you hated me," Kristoff said.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Besides, it's all my fault!" Anna replied.

"No, it isn't. It's mine. I was the one who left in the beginning. I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's okay."

"Thanks. I think this belongs to you."

Kristoff took something out from his pocket. Anna's ring.

"Huh? Oh, you found it!"

"Yeah. Keep it."

"No, actually, you keep it. Please."

"What?"

"Yeah. Keep it. Besides, will you marry me?"

"What?" Kristoff replied. "Anna, here's the thing- I love you. But I don't think it's time to marry each other yet. Please don't get upset, it's just-"

"Hush. I get it, Kristoff." Anna smiled, as they sat on the pier, looking out at the setting sun.

"Anna, really. I'm so thankful for you. You're a great friend."

"Heh heh. Thanks."

"Also, I need to defend the kingdom. I don't think the Southern Isles will take Hans' death lightly. War is coming, Anna."

"Yeah. I understand. But just- please promise me this. No matter how far we are separated, tell me you'll always love me. Promise! I don't want to lose you again!"

"I don't have to promise you, Anna. You know I won't leave you. I will always love you. Just have faith, Anna. I will be there for you."

"Thank you, brother."

"I love you, Anna," Kristoff said, looking into Anna's eyes. Anna smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my story! Hope you enjoyed the epicness. I am planning to write a sequel for this story, so keep on the watch! Special thanks to FrozenAddict15, Frozenfan5577, ElsaLover4Ever, and SavvyMagic! FrozenAddict15- thank you for your encouraging reviews! Frozenfan5577-thank you for your funny reviews! ElsaLover4Ever- thank you for your detailed, interesting reviews! SavvyMagic- thank you for your helpful, constructive reviews! ALSO, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FANFIC! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU!:):):):):):) okay bye.**_


End file.
